


Living Fossils

by DosMoretes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Girls with Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DosMoretes/pseuds/DosMoretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Aradia find a strange ship arriving on the shore of Jade's island, where she has recently brought back dinosaurs through the science of ectobiology. Weapons in hand, they hope to stop the armed voyagers from invading the island any further. Despite their best efforts some of the dinosaurs have already been tranquilized and captured and the only thing left to do is bust this poaching crew Harley and Megido style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Fossils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hammie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammie/gifts).



[   
](http://s798.photobucket.com/albums/yy262/FreePunchInTheFace/?action=view&current=ladystucksmallerwithwords.png)


End file.
